<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】Summer wine（性转pwp/一发完） by Hibiscus1827</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549666">【铁虫】Summer wine（性转pwp/一发完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827'>Hibiscus1827</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girl Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning：船震&amp;一点点自慰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】Summer wine（性转pwp/一发完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秃鹫被抓后很快就提起了诉讼，Stark的律师效率高的不得了，不到一周所有判决和赔偿都尘埃落定，秃鹫为首的盗窃团被判了重刑，Liz和母亲则匆匆转学离开了纽约。<br/>当然，这些都是Ned在和Petra聊天时候随口提到的，实际上打败秃鹫后Petra就没去上学，Tony帮她请了两周左右的假，带着自己的小女友去了私人海岛度假，美其名曰奖励蜘蛛女侠为了正义作出的卓越贡献。<br/>Perta不知道Tony怎么说服May的，反正她在舞会第二天战战兢兢回家和自己婶婶说Stark有个项目她必须跟着去时候，May只是诡异的沉默了会儿，就点头了：“记得每天给我报安全。”<br/>Petra愣了下，似乎不太明白May为什么这么淡定，怔怔瞧着她。<br/>May则镇定自若地抬手：“你要加点汤吗，honey？”<br/>“No，我是说，一点点。”Petra迷茫地把碗抬起来，这个话题就这么过去了，可她心里却开始七上八下地犯嘀咕——May是不是已经知道她和Tony谈恋爱了？<br/>这种提心吊胆一直持续到Petra和男朋友到了Stark的私人岛屿才逐渐抛到脑后，准确来说是被强制转移了注意力。<br/>Tony在做钢铁侠这几年在全世界维护和平，很少会去自己的岛上度假，但是别墅一直有佣人专门收拾和维护，不至于让他们落地后手足无措。<br/>Petra对这种私人约会一开始还充满了期待，她兴致勃勃找了很多攻略，还写在日记本上列了一条条计划，在飞机上读给Tony听。<br/>后者漫不经心听着小女友幼稚俗气的约会计划，放下自己的酒擦擦手，转过头亲了亲蜘蛛女侠的额头，抽走她的钢铁侠笔记本：“去山顶看流星大概不行，别墅里没望远镜，不过我们可以试试另一种方式。”<br/>Petra眨眨眼，她还没问出是什么就被Tony深深吻住了，男人的手灵活地钻进衬衣里解开了她的胸衣，下身烙铁般硬起来的阴茎隔着裤子贴在小腹上。<br/>这下什么方式自然不言而喻了，Petra打了个激灵，毫无威胁地瞪了Tony一眼，嘟着嘴乖乖放松了身体任凭男人将她拉进情潮里。<br/>在座椅上被摆出各种羞耻的姿势肏到嗓子都哭哑的时候Petra就该想到的这一切是有预谋的，Tony所谓的奖励放松完全就是借口，接下来的几天她写在日记本上的约会计划夭折的七七八八，钢铁侠抱着她滚遍了别墅的所有角落，男人好像变成了什么不知疲倦的狮子不断索要着少女，甚至连Petra坐在阳台上一边吃樱桃一边看书，Tony也会忽然上前抱着她就开始上下其手，更过分地是将她压在栏杆和怀里一边在体内进出，一边还拿着蜘蛛女侠的约会手册装模作样划掉其中的约会计划：“在阳台准备甜点零食，哦，这项可以划掉了，我已经在吃了，下一项……”<br/>Petra听得又羞又气，潮红着脸无力地用手拍打Tony：“你，唔，你不要念了呀……”<br/>“为什么？”Tony明知故问，“这不是你精心计划了很久的吗，honey？”<br/>“不，不是，我……啊！”<br/>Tony掐着她的腰忽然重重一顶，小姑娘登时爽的魂飞魄散，尖叫着软下了腰，像只小猫被钢铁侠半抱着肏弄，只能发出呜咽和啜泣来。<br/>事后Petra忍不住对Tony发了脾气，蜘蛛女侠气呼呼地裹着被子跑去隔壁客房睡觉，还不忘锁门，Tony哭笑不得和那道紧闭的木质门面面相觑了阵，还是转身独守空房去了。<br/>当然Tony也知道自己确实有点不知节制，此后几天他也没再拉着小女友做爱了，两人难得过了两天真正意义上的度假。<br/>海岛的夏日绵长，万里晴空只有几丝飘絮般的云点，风里带着海水的腥味卷起海潮拍打出白色的泡沫，午后的阳光过于炙热，Tony懒得动，缩在遮阳伞里假寐，Petra则喜欢在泡在清凉的海水里扑腾水花。<br/>少女姣好的身线沁在水里一览无遗，她的皮肤白的像中国瓷器的雪釉在阳光下反射着透亮的光泽，因为在水里泡的太久小脸泛着浅浅的嫣红，让Tony想起新摘下娇艳欲滴的樱桃，鲜嫩的果肉尝起来甜中又有一点点酸，他情不自禁舔了下嘴皮。<br/>Petra在水里游累了就去Tony身边窝着喝柠檬水，带着一身清透的水汽，像是刚从水里游上岸的小人鱼，仰着脸和男朋友撒娇：“不要这样坐着嘛，和我一起游泳吧Tony。”<br/>“我可没有你这样精力旺盛小姑娘。”Tony把墨镜推上去了点，含笑低下头在女孩手里的杯子吸了口冰水，“再说这样的太阳会把我晒脱皮的。”<br/>也不知道前几天亢奋成那样的人是谁。<br/>Petra默默翻了个白眼，凑上前和自己犯懒的男友接了个带着柠檬汽水味的吻。<br/>当然他们也不是整天泡在海边，有时午饭后Petra会去阳台的软榻坐着复习自己的功课，Tony在旁边处理复仇者和公司的事，更多时候他会枕在少女的双腿上睡觉，后者学完低下头见他已经睡熟了，长长的睫毛随着呼吸安静起伏，Petra瞧着男人眉宇间的纹路，一颗心就会陡然变得柔软又温暖，低下头偷偷落下一个吻在对方侧脸。<br/>日光照的空气里的尘埃都金灿灿，蝉鸣的声音像是起伏的节拍，混合着沙沙的树叶摇晃将整个夏日浓缩在这片小小方寸间。<br/>夜里Tony也带Petra看过几次星星，他穿着战甲抱着蜘蛛女侠一起划过夜空，星星近的仿佛触手可及，连接成天上的河流，脚下的岛屿不断缩小成一个圆点，灯塔的光被奔流的海水打碎成星屑又吞没。<br/>Petra被这样的景色震撼地小声惊叹，Tony牢牢抱着她凝望着少女倒映着星河的眼睛，藏在面具下的脸是遮不住的爱意缱绻。<br/>蜘蛛女侠被Tony这样宠着玩了好几天，几乎都要忘了最开始在岛上是怎么度过的了，因此在Tony说要教她开游艇时小姑娘很兴奋地一口答应了下来，全然忽视了Tony若有所思的笑容，所以被男人压在游艇上下其手时候Petra只能懊恼自己对Tony实在信任过头了。<br/>她的衣裙已经被脱了一大半，露出大半雪色的乳房被男人掴在掌里搓揉着，修长细白的腿张开在Tony的腰侧，白皙的双足无力地在船舱勾勒着什么，脚趾尖微微透露着粉色，显得格外旖旎。<br/>Tony一手捂着她的后脑勺深深地吻住少女，唇齿纠缠出啧啧的水声，Petra呜咽着想要逃，男人却如影随形缠了上来，肆无忌惮撬开她的唇齿，勾着舌尖缠绵。<br/>一吻结束后Petra满脸潮红地大口喘息，含着水的眼睛湿漉漉瞧着Tony，她明显已经被作弄的情动了，但是还顾忌着在游艇里，轻轻地用手抵着Tony贴近自己：“回去，别在这儿。”<br/>Tony垂着眼好整以暇瞧着她，漂亮的烟棕色大眼晦暗不明，而后他抽开抱着少女脑袋的手，隔着内裤在对方的阴部狠狠摸了一把。<br/>Petra嗷呜地叫了一声，整个人都要蹦起来又被男人按了下去，游艇随之左右摇摆了摆，吓得少女牢牢握紧两边的船沿。<br/>“Quite，lady，这船可没你想的这么结实。”<br/>Tony用手指在女友的花唇打转，不时捏住阴蒂轻轻搓捏，Petra本来身体就敏感，又和Tony做多了这种事，不一会儿身体就酥软了下去，内裤被流出来的水打湿洇成一块深色的痕迹。<br/>“唔嗯……不要……Tony，不要玩了。”<br/>Tony舔掉少女嫣红眼角的水渍，亲吻着她的发梢和耳垂，手里摩挲阴唇的动作却没有停：“Why not？你明明也很想要，宝宝。”<br/>才没有！<br/>Petra内心无声地呐喊，但她显然不是经验丰富的花花公子对手，努力维持的羞耻感和理智很快在花蒂被玩弄的快感中丢盔弃甲，男人的双指在花唇反复揉捏，连带着布料塞进肉缝里，顶端的花蒂被抚弄得充血肿胀，带来阵阵酥爽的快感。蜘蛛女侠紧紧蹙着眉咬着下唇，努力不让自己发出过于淫荡的声音，但是身体却诚实地贴近男人讨好地迎合对方的动作。<br/>Tony将那块碍事的内裤撕了下来扔到一旁，一边温柔地亲吻着少女的脖颈和肩头，一边将手伸进了柔嫩的花穴温柔刮弄，层层嫩肉贪婪地吮吸着他的手指，搅和的内里汁水淋漓，久识情欲的身体哪里经得起这样的挑弄，很快Petra呼吸急促起来，她仰着头将自己的胸往男人身上送，小脸满是祈求瞧着钢铁侠，不知道是因为快感还是痛苦发出低低的啜泣声。<br/>Tony明知故问：“怎么了，睡衣宝宝？”<br/>“T，Tony，我受不了了，呜呜呜……不要玩了，啊嗯……”<br/>Tony舔咬着少女的肩头一路滑到胸口，含住她一侧的乳房大力吮吸了几下，将白釉雪瓷的皮肤嘬出几个深红色的印子，又轻轻咬住了樱桃似的乳珠用舌尖拨弄了两下。<br/>Petra浑身一震，扭着身子发出一声猫似的尖叫，酸软地像浸泡在水里的后穴不自觉紧紧收缩想要夹紧入侵的手指，欲望被推到了顶峰，只需要一片羽毛就彻底分崩离析，可偏偏这时，Tony却猛然抽出了自己满是汁水的手指，捏着少女丰腴的臀肉不动作了。<br/>濒临高潮的欲望又被生生拉了回来，Petra简直要疯了，她睁着湿漉漉的眼睛迷惑又急切地瞧着Tony，像是不明白男人为什么突然抽手。<br/>Tony慢条斯理用另一只空闲的手揉捏着蜘蛛女侠另一侧的乳房，故作善解人意：“在游艇里确实不怎么方便，我们回去吧宝贝？”<br/>Petra一听就明白Tony又在作弄她，又羞又气，但是欲望不能疏解的折磨让她难耐至极，少女鼓着嘴将自己往男人怀里送，撒娇地嘟起嘴去亲吻男人的下巴：“Tony，快点，求求你啦……”<br/>“可是你嫌不方便。”Tony眼里含着促狭的笑意，手掌用力在云团似的乳房狠狠捏了一把。<br/>Petra发出一声长长娇喘，她瞪着水光盈盈的眼睛，大着胆子蜷起自己的腿，手指顺着小腹自己摸上了湿透的花蒂：“我，我自己来，才不要你。”<br/>Tony的目光陡然一沉，放开了手，他看着少女涂了丹蔻指甲掐在那枚红色的小珠上，模仿着自己玩弄的动作捏拢着，她动作不敢太用力，只是轻轻用指甲掐着那小颗红肿的阴蒂，掌心则在丰盈饱胀的阴唇摩挲；一开始Petra还很害羞，但逐渐得了趣也就放开了性子，一边蹭着Tony的下身一边娇声呻吟起来，被打湿的碎发乖顺地贴在脸上，嫩红的嘴唇一张一合，身上因为情欲泛起了淡淡的粉色，像是一朵欲绽的玫瑰，又像一颗熟透的覆盆子，只需要轻微一咬就是满口的沁香和甜腻。<br/>Tony目不转睛瞧着小姑娘从未有过的举动，眼中光泽越发晦暗，阴茎硬得发疼，隔着裤子挺起一块巨大的突兀。<br/>Petra见状忍不住有些得意地挑了挑眉，摇头晃脑的样子像只偷腥成功的小狐狸，这还是她第一次在和Tony的性爱里占了上风，于是少女怀着让男人吃瘪的心情更故意地娇吟，小幅度摇晃着腰肢伸手撑开自己的花穴，小心翼翼送进去两根手指，她从来没用这里自慰过，指甲在伸进去时候还刮到了柔嫩的肉壁，Petra忍不住低低痛呼了一声。<br/>Tony像被这声抽吸按下了什么开关，他喉咙滚了滚，红着眼睛捉住蜘蛛女侠的手腕抽出来，另一只手解开裤子，草草在阴茎上撸了两把就对准少女的阴道插了进去。<br/>那利刃似的粗大性器顺着滑腻的淫水径直插进最深处，紧致的花穴被猛然撑满便下意识绞紧狰狞的阴茎，Petra猛然睁大眼，嘴边的话还没出口，就拐了一个弯变成甜腻高昂的呻吟，眼角的泪花噗嗤落了下来。<br/>Tony咬着牙在少女体内猛力抽插着，哑声贴着对方的耳朵道：“你就想要这个是吧，小妓女，故意在我面前搜首弄姿就是想吃daddy的肉棒对吗？”<br/>Petra被这样凶猛的进攻撞得支离破碎，什么话也说不出来，只能呜咽着抱紧Tony，感受男人的性器在体内来回肏弄，大开大合地顶开柔嫩的穴肉，又大又沉的囊袋随着他的动作拍打在阴唇上，将那一小块皮肤撞的又红又肿。<br/>游艇随着两人的动作左右摇晃，带起阵阵浪潮飞溅在二人身上，Petra害怕这艘游艇会因为太剧烈的动作而翻船，后穴忍不住收缩住紧紧咬着Tony的阴茎，抓着Tony的小手也死死的：“慢一点……慢一点Tony……啊！”<br/>“别夹，小公主。”Tony被少女夹得头皮发麻，在她屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌，雪白的臀肉被打的泛浪，很快就红了一片。<br/>Petra啊了一声，泛着泪水的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪男人。<br/>后者则压着她在座椅上重重顶了进去，硕大的龟头肏开穴肉抵在了宫口，Tony在那里试探着戳弄了两下，Petra终于受不了了，她仰起头尖叫着绞紧了花穴，浑身痉挛着潮吹了，湿热的淫水喷洒在男人的性器，让后者也情不自禁抖了身子，俯身给自己的小女友一个安慰似的吻。<br/>高潮后的蜘蛛女侠浑身瘫软，双腿紧紧勾着Tony精壮的腰，脚趾在半空蜷缩起来，胸口剧烈地起伏着感受下身酸胀饱满的快感。<br/>偏生男人的阴茎还插在她的花穴里，捣鼓着流着水的穴肉里发出稀里哗啦的水声，身下的船舱随着Tony的动作也拍打着海浪一迎一和，Petra被顶的身子不停耸颤，刚高潮过的阴穴本就敏感，紧紧锁着体内的阴茎，可穴肉本来就糜烂泥泞，男人一撞就颤巍巍打开，包裹住肆意妄为的阴茎，连带着她的心魂一起揉碎又升高。<br/>“嗯……Tony，Tony不要来了，好酸，太深了……唔啊！”<br/>她浑身软绵绵地使不上劲，紧紧皱着眉头哭得梨花带雨，看起来似乎真的受不了Tony这样凶猛的进攻，但下身却诚实地贪婪吮吸男人的阴茎，嫩软的穴肉层层叠叠绞上来希望更深一点更留久一点。<br/>“Really？可你这里贪吃的要命，明明就是希望daddy喂饱你。”<br/>Tony俯身在少女的乳房咬住，舌头挤压着乳尖吮吸，手指则拨开她湿淋淋的花唇摸着红胀的阴蒂捏搓，刺激的花穴越发汁水淋漓。<br/>Petra难耐地扭着腰想摆脱着泛滥的湿意，摇着头不住地喊着不要了，可是Tony非但不停，反而变本加厉，阴茎撞在体内仿佛要把她贯穿般深入，乳头被咬得红肿光亮，男人掐着她的腰猛力挞弄出粘腻的水声，顶得少女不自觉仰起头来，眼前蒙蒙一片什么都看不清，耳边都有些发嗡，可是下身传来的快感却是清晰又强烈的，她像是一朵水中小小的睡莲被催熟在Tony怀里绽放，花穴连着心尖一点点感受被填满的餍足。<br/>“不要……啊嗯……快一点，啊呀……”<br/>“到底是快一点还是慢一点，小蜘蛛？”<br/>Tony含笑抬起头去亲吻Petra，少女像只急切的小猫呜呜回应着他，阴茎在体内的动作越来越凶狠，快感堆叠着像身下的海水来势汹汹，很快，Petra眼前仿佛闪过无数星星，啜泣着痉挛地又被送上了高潮。<br/>Tony被湿热的淫水激得也有些发颤，他吐了口浊气，趁着Petra还没从高潮的余韵缓过来用阴茎戳着宫颈狠狠肏干起来。<br/>少女哭得整张脸都湿了，连鼻尖都红红的，带着点蔷薇香的身体酥软地跌在Tony怀里，雪白丰满的乳房紧紧贴着男人的胸膛随着他的动作上下颠动，她累极了，腰酸胀得要死，连穴口都在微微抽搐着颤抖，可是又极舒服，花穴无意识地吞吐着青紫狰狞的巨物，粉嫩的阴唇泛着盈盈一层水光，香艳极了。<br/>Tony在快速抽插了十多下后退出了些，按着少女的小腹射了出来，被蹂躏过度的花穴含不住浓郁的精水，顺着缝隙流淌在腿根和地毯上，两个人相贴的下身都是泥泞一片。<br/>吃饱喝足的猛兽终于放过了怀里被欺负得惨兮兮的小兔子，Tony并不着急将阴茎拔出来，他抱着Petra坐起来，让少女趴在怀里，下身缓慢有节奏地搅动着还软滑的阴道。<br/>Petra都没有力气让Tony出去，她乖乖抱着男人，感受对方的阴茎温柔地顶弄自己，像是交织的心跳，温暖而坚定。<br/>她眨了眨朦胧的泪眼，越过Tony去看眼前的天空，云翳并不是很多，点点絮絮像是蓝色画布飞溅上去的留白，天空过于干净透亮，还能看见一点月亮的轮廓，阳光洒落在Tony的头发上，将黑色的发梢染成了金色，这样逆着光，男人的轮廓和模样却越发清晰，照在眼前刻在心底。<br/>海潮阵阵推涌着拍打上船舷，除了头顶的海鸥天地了无声息，白色的游艇在无垠大海宛如一只小小的蚂蚁随波逐流，但Petra却并不感到彷徨，因为只要两个人在一起去哪她都愿意。<br/>尽管酣畅淋漓的性爱让Petra浑身散了架般酸软无力，被Tony一路抱着回卧室，可是睡了一觉后，变态的蜘蛛基因就让她又变得神采奕奕起来。<br/>醒来时候已经傍晚了，绛紫色的晚霞挂在窗棂上，被玻璃反射成细碎的光芒落在地板上。<br/>身旁没人，Petra眯着眼睛找了一阵没看见自己想要的人，囔声问道：“Friday，Tony去哪了？”<br/>“Boss在楼下厨房。”<br/>“thanks.”<br/>Petra爬了起来，随意披了件睡袍推开门下楼去厨房。<br/>Tony果然在里面，他穿了件黑色背心站在阳台前和谁视频通话，从少女的角度只能看见男人精壮坚实的后背，肩胛骨还有几道被抓伤的红痕。<br/>Petra心虚地移开了视线，她正想安静离开到旁边等Tony打完电话，可忽然就听到了男人一声不耐烦的怒喝：“It's enough，general！Vision不是什么智能机器人也不是什么罪犯，他签署了协议，我没有义务二十四小时监视他，如果你们想要找到Vision尽管去，我相信他在某地等着你们，我还在度假别来烦我。”<br/>Petra停下了脚步。<br/>视频那头似乎又说了什么，Tony的身体猛然凝固了下，而后颓然放松下来，他闭了闭眼，脸上露出一丝倦怠和厌恶：“知道了，我会尽快赶回来的。”<br/>Petra倚着墙静静凝望着他，她像是才发现这几天过的实在过于安逸，让自己都忘了他们还要背负那些沉重和责任。<br/>Tony和那头结束了争吵，将手机随意扔朝一边，双手撑着桌子重重叹了口气：“Friday，Petra还在睡吗？”<br/>“呃，实际上我醒了有一阵了。”Petra踮着脚从门外慢慢挪了进来。<br/>Tony愣了下，而后上前接住小姑娘：“如果说你什么都没听到是我们自欺欺人了对吧？”<br/>Petra抱着他摇摇头：“I'm sorry，我不是故意的，你还好吗？我听到Vision还有协议什么的，和复仇者有关吗？需不需要我……”<br/>“和你没关系，你只要做好你的纽约好邻居就可以，睡衣宝宝。”Tony飞快打断少女。<br/>后者鼓了鼓嘴，她并不喜欢被Tony当做小孩子：“可是他们在为难你，有什么难处我不能一起解决吗？”<br/>Tony定定瞧着她，眼里染了层淡淡的暖意，他问道：“那如果我邀请你加入复仇者，搬到北部和我一起住，在全世界面前宣布蜘蛛女侠是复仇者的新成员，你愿意吗？”<br/>Petra愣了下，她垂下眼认真想了想，摇头拒绝道：“对不起Tony，我不愿意，我是说皇后区需要我，总有人要去帮助那些小人物，做些平凡琐碎的小事，当然我没说复仇者不好，但我，嗯，离不开皇后区。”<br/>Tony没有太惊讶，他早料到了少女的答案，微微笑着握紧她的手：“这也是我不希望你掺和进协议的原因，不要和我说你足够大了这种傻话，你还未成年小朋友，我只希望能尽可能多保护你一些，不要过早卷进这些政治阴谋。”<br/>“可是你自己呢？”Petra突兀地出声，她抬起头，琥珀似的眼睛明媚像天上的星光，“我不能把你一个人留在那里，我做不到。”<br/>她张开手，踮起脚尖紧紧贴近男人的怀里抱住他，轻轻糯糯道：“我想和你在一起，Tony，我不要一时的欢愉，哪怕多痛苦多艰难都没关系，只要能和你长长久久在一起，我不会抛下你。”<br/>Tony像被什么卡住了喉咙，他听见涓涓潺潺的流水，被月光晒得温暖，消融四肢百骸的痛苦，那与生俱来的孤独得到放生，他勾着笑亲吻少女带着香气的额头：“这算求婚吗？”<br/>Petra眨了眨眼睛，红着耳根不好意思垂下眼忸怩道：“我没，不是，如果你要这么想我也，我也愿意的……”<br/>“但是我不能答应你，宝贝。”<br/>Petra猛然抬起头。<br/>Tony含笑掐着她脖颈上的软肉安慰道：“我认为这种事我来做比较好，找个好一点的地方好一点的天气，当然，需要你再长大一些，希望我们不要等太久。”<br/>Petra仰着小脸和Tony交换了一个轻浅的吻。<br/>天色完全暗了下来，墨红的云翳翻涌遮天蔽月，远方海潮中有隐约雷鸣，风雨欲来，可是最好最重要的在怀里，已经什么都不害怕了。<br/>（end）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>